pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Change Random Image for Featured Image
See that Random Image subtitle in the Main Page? The one that changes every time you enter the wiki? Well, some pages like, for example, Wikipedia and Mariowiki have a featured image. It is just like the featured article, but it shows cool images in the wiki. Now having a number of images greater than 1,100, I suggest that it is changed into a Featured Image instead of a Random Image. ''Snake''''boss14'' 20:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) So, what do you think? Do not leave your vote, as the "Change it to Featured Image" option won. Leave it like that * -- But unlike featured image which needs constant changing, random changes itself, plus it is always new, (although we occasionally get those not Pikminy ones...) * *-- Yuki no Bulborb *Rpwyb 00:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Change it to Featured Image * ''Snake''''boss14'' 20:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) * * * *--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Comments CL, the images shown now are randomly chosen from selected ones, all the ones listed in the template, so it's easy to keep out any that are inappropriate for the front page. And I'm voting for a change, because it might be interesting. Since it's images, for which less would have to be done to change the feature, this could easily be done more often than the featured article, maybe every few days. If we do change this, how would we decide what to feature and when to change it? I'm thinking voting would take too long: not enough people nominate/vote for articles to feature as it is. Maybe we could delegate changing it to a couple of people who would like to, and they would choose which images as well. Just a thought. Well, I don't see any good reason to. There are a few interesting images we have, but it's enough just to put them in the randomized ones and let them show up there. However, if the wiki expands a lot with Pikmin 3, there will be more activity behind it, and also new and hopefully great images from the game.-- :Then what wiki had fan-art popping up all over main-page... d@mn vandals... cake errr... I stand with muh choice... I agree that a featured image is better than random image every time you go to the main page. The featured image is what we have on my wiki and it works very well, mostly because I chose the featured things. There won't be any crappy fan-art on the main page because there might be a comity of people who are trustworthy to pick the right images, or just the same thing you do for the featured article. The point is that a featured image instead of a random image is better. :... Though, as I mentioned, the random images are chosen not from all uploaded images, but from those in the template that are explicitly chosen to be on the whatever-it-is. That needs updating, really, could do with some images that have been added since, especially those NPC! enemy concept art ones. We have to put an ending day for the vote, don't you think? ''Snake''''boss14'' :How about July first? ''Snake''''boss14'' ::Woah, that's ages away. I don't know, enough people seem to be against it to make it something we shouldn't implement... It's hard to keep everyone happy, though I suppose the majority is for the change. I say we could give it a trial for maybe a week, changing it somewhere between daily and twice a week depending on who has the time, and see how that goes. :::Reconsidering, you're right. July is still a month away. I say that the image should be changed twice a week or once. Why don't we try it, because as you say, it's a 4 to 3 vote. ''Snake''''boss14'' ::::Um, where should the box go? I mean, I can't envision it having anything more than the image, 'featured image' and maybe a really short description, but at the moment, the random image box is itself randomly cycled with two others, below the featured article - so it's not prominent and not visible most of the time. Most of all, the new one is the wrong shape for where this is, as it's taller, needs less width, maybe 300-400px. If I put it next to the featured article it starts to look a bit cluttered and would really smush everything up for those with smaller screens. ::::Only appropriate place is the right column, which is full already, and it's a bit narrow, really. Ideas? Anything there that could be shortened/removed? - 'cause the page is a bit full. :::::Well, I think that it should fit either where the random image is now or to the right, though I don't get what you are trying to say.... ''Snake''''boss14'' 4to4? Rpwyb I always seem to get the stupid images, like the images in peoples signitures and so forth, I think it should be changed so that we know the image displayed on the main page will be both pikmin related and high quality. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you're seeing, but the random image is selected by this template - and you can see from the code there that only the images listed can possible appear. I added a lot of those myself, and I'm sure there are no user images in there. :Meh, I stuck it at the top right. I think I got the width right. Just chose something I thought looked decent to save waiting another day. Is it fine as-is, or should it have a description? Writing about the images here in general, or a bit about that image in particular? Is it okay there? Does it make the right column too long for anyone? Does it make the page too cluttered? :/interrogation ::I think the image is all right at the top right, that's where I wanted it to be. I think that the description is OK. ''Snake''''boss14''